


Hot

by alex_claire



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/F, M/M, Partner Swapping, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-23
Updated: 2014-02-23
Packaged: 2018-01-13 11:32:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1224709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alex_claire/pseuds/alex_claire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis and Eleanor end up double-dating with Liam and Sophia to the Sony afterparty after the Brit Awards and they all end up in a rather interesting situation that none of them could have ever predicted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Randominity](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randominity/gifts).



> This is not my idea. I was inspired by Randominity's reply to my ask about what she is currently writing and she responded with some lovely comments on her tumblr page about partner swapping. I gift this work to you and I hope that you like it. This work is (hopefully) all of Louis point of view, so there is slightly more emphasis on Liam and Louis, however there is still Eleanor and Sophia scenes throughout the story. 
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own any of the people these characters are based on, or the two canon events depicted in this story.

It’s hot.

Too hot.

The room is filled with people moving along to the thrumming beat of the bass being pumped out of the speakers surrounding the dance floor. Louis’ body is flooding with heat at the feel of Eleanor grinding her hips into his, her fingers gripping the hem of his shirt, as she moves to the rhythm of the music. Louis clutches at her hips as he drives his pelvis forward to meet hers. They’re near the middle of the dance floor with the lights glaring down on them as the music continues to provide the soundtrack to a rather successful night. Louis can still hear the faint sounds of clapping ringing in his ears from when the five of them had taken to the stage for the second time. He still can’t quite believe they now have four Brit Awards. The actual ceremony had lasted quite a while, but the promise of the after party was what kept Louis in check the whole night. That, and he was sitting next to Liam at the table. Liam kept distracting Louis by pinching him and dropping things in his drink and Louis prided himself once again that he had successfully corrupted him. Some days he regretted it profusely when Liam would be an asshole to him but others, like today, he was grateful he had Liam demanding his attention to stop him from being nervous and jittery. As the clapping in his head faded out to make way for the Jason Derulo that was bleeding out of the speakers, he bent his head slightly to kiss below Eleanor’s ear.

“I’m going to get a drink babe. Did you want one?”

Eleanor shakes her head.

“No, I’m fine. I’m gonna keep dancing. Might go join the girls,” she replies. 

Louis kisses her cheek and makes his way over to the bar where Liam's standing with Sophia. He has a drink in one hand and his other around Sophia as they watch the swirling mass of bodies sway.

“Hey mate, what are you drinking?”

Liam looks to Sophia and grins.

“Something called a green goblin. It’s great!” he shouts as he raises his glass. Louis rolls his eyes at him.

Louis cocks his head towards Sophia. “You’re plying him with girlie drinks?”

Sophia giggles. 

“It’s the fastest way to get him smashed. He’s too freaking adorable for his own good,” she says as she kisses Liam’s cheek. Liam frowns.

“Am I smashed?” he pouts. Louis rolls his eyes again. 

“Liam you past smashed after your second drink. I dread to think what number this one is,” he replies as he nods his head towards the vile looking green drink. Liam frowns again.

“I don’t know.” He turns to Sophia. “Do you know?”

She giggles again. “Who cares Li? All that matters is that you’re having fun.”

“Of course I am! It’s the Brits! It’s the best night of my life!” Liam shouts as he raises his glass high, causing some of the liquid to splash over the sides and onto his hand. This time Louis can’t help but giggle at him.

“Amateur,” he sighs. 

“Hey, this is your doing,” Sophia says to him. “You’ve got no one to blame but yourself. Now if you’ll excuse me gentlemen, well, gentleman,” Sophia says addressing Louis.

“Hey!” Liam protests. Sophia ignores him and continues.

“Your gorgeous girlfriend is being very enticing on the dance floor and I think I am going to take her up on her offer.” Sophia places her empty glass on the bar, untangles her arm from Liam, and makes her way over to Eleanor who is dancing with Gemma. Liam sighs next to Louis.

“Aren’t our girlfriends great Lou?”

Louis watches as Eleanor and Sophia link hands and raise them above their heads.

“Yeah, they are Li,” Louis replies. Louis turns to look at Liam and notices his glass is empty. 

“You want another?”

“Hell yeah!” Liam practically yells in his face. Louis shakes his head and smiles at him.

“You’re such a lightweight. Come on, let’s get another drink in you.”

Liam wraps an arm around Louis’ waist and pulls him into his side and buries his head into Louis’ neck. 

“You’re the best Lou,” he mumbles.

“What was that Li? I don’t think I heard you,” Louis grins.

“Shut up, you heard me fine. I’m not gonna say it again,” Liam says close to his ear. Louis shivers from the feeling of Liam’s hot breath on his skin. Louis reaches over and intertwines their fingers together as he gives the bartender their order. Liam rests his head on Louis’ shoulder as their drinks are being made. 

“I’m really happy I’m here with you Lou,” Liam says in a quiet voice.

“Aww, getting all sentimental on me Payne?” Louis replies.

“Hey, I’m having a moment here! Way to ruin it Tommo,” Liam protests. Louis grabs for Liam’s drink.

“Here, down this. Then you won’t be such a sap.”

“I mean it Lou! How often are we going to get to do something like this? Really?” Louis sighs again. He’s lost count of how many times he’s sighed at Liam tonight.

“I know Li,” Louis says as he wraps his arm around Liam and turns them around so they can watch everyone on the dance floor.

Eleanor and Sophia are still dancing together but Gemma has disappeared. Probably to go and find Harry so they can pull faces and post their selfies on Instagram. The music suddenly changes to Beyonce and Louis watches as Eleanor puts her hands on Sophia’s waist and pulls her close. The tune is slightly lower, but the bass is still reverberating throughout the room. Louis has not heard the song before, but he would have called it, well, _sultry_ , was the only word he could use to describe it. Sophia laughs and puts an arm over Eleanor’s shoulder, moving her hips in time with the beat. Eleanor whispers something to Sophia which causes her to look over to where Liam and Louis are standing. Louis feels a flicker of heat low in his belly at watching Sophia dance with Eleanor and he is suddenly grateful that Sophia has her right arm over his girlfriend so he can watch their hips press together. His mouth has instantly become dry and he takes a gulp of his drink. He turns his head slightly to see Liam watching the girls with fascination.

“Are you seeing what I’m seeing Lou?” Liam whispers in awe.

“Uhm… what are you talking about Li?” Louis decides to play dumb just in case he is the only one imagining things. Hot things. Two hot somethings, well, _someones_ , toying with him and his hormones.

“That!” Liam hisses and points towards their girlfriends who are almost completely plastered together from head to toe. Clearly subtlety was not in his vocabulary tonight. Not that it was any other night.

Louis admits defeat. “Yeah, I see them,” he finally says.

“You’re ok with that?” Liam asks him, cocking his head to look at him.

“Well, yeah,” Louis replies. “Come on, mate, I’m only human. Your girlfriend’s hot,” Louis says. Liam spits out his drink. Once he stops coughing he turns and punches Louis on the arm.

“Hey, that’s my girlfriend you’re talking about!”

“You’re not exactly striding over to break them apart Li. I think you rather like it yourself mate,” Louis chuckles. Liam bites his lip and ducks his head slightly. 

“Yeah, ok, I’ll agree with you on that then,” he finally says. “Eleanor’s alright looking.”

“Hey, she’s better than alright thank you very much!” Louis replies and reaches over to pinch at Liam’s nipple. It says something about them that Liam doesn’t even flinch at the movement. 

“Yeah, ok, she’s hot Lou. Satisfied?”

“Very,” he replies.

They fall silent and look on as their girlfriends dance under the multi-coloured lights that are painting the room. Sophia still has her arm over Eleanor’s shoulder and Eleanor is resting her hand on Sophia’s waist. Sophia glances over at Liam and Louis by the bar and grins at them. Louis watches as she turns to whisper in Eleanor’s ear. Eleanor glances over and Louis recognizes her sly smirk. Louis feels his stomach tighten at the look on her face. Eleanor turns towards Sophia and shifts her leg so it’s between her thighs. Sophia grins at her as she rolls her hips forward, grinding down on her leg.

“Um…ok,” Louis hears Liam say over the loud rushing sound in his ears. His mouth is dry again and he can feel a lump forming at the back of his throat. He is rooted to the spot as he sees Sophia grind her hips against Eleanor’s thigh in small tight circles. Eleanor matches her rhythm and moves against her, as Sophia threads her fingers through her hair and pulls. Louis inhales sharply because he knows what that does to her. He wonders what Sophia is going to make of her reaction and suddenly his curiosity increases tenfold as he is dying to know what she’s going to do next. Eleanor gasps and Sophia bites down on her bottom lip before she moves in and presses her lips against hers. Louis looks on dumbstruck as Eleanor kisses her back. Eleanor grips her arm as Sophia opens her mouth and Louis sees her slide her tongue out to turn it into a full on snog on the dance floor.

“What the fuck Lou?” Liam says.

“You’re asking me? It’s your girlfriend who’s kissing mine Li,” Louis responds. 

“It was your girlfriend that put the moves on her!” He snaps.

“Oh, for the love of-why are we fighting when there are two hot girls making out in front of us Li?” Louis doesn’t wait for an answer as he grabs Liam’s hand and drags him over to where the girls are dancing. Although what they were doing couldn’t really be called dancing, not with the blatant grinding that was going on. Louis turns to Liam.

“I reckon we can do better than that, can’t we Li?” 

Liam stares at him. 

“I am not snogging you here Lou!” He gasps.

“Hmm,” Louis muses, “Meaning you want to kiss me somewhere else then?” 

Liam groans at him. Louis smiles and turns towards the girls.

“I bet I can make him make that sound again. What do you think ladies?” 

Sophia buries her face into Eleanor’s neck and giggles.

“Go for it Lou.”

Louis has danced with Liam heaps of times before when they go out clubbing. He loves making Liam drink as it makes him extra giggly but also because he gets a bit more handsy with him. Louis knows Liam is absolutely gorgeous; he just keeps those thoughts to himself. Well, there was that one night a while back when he had accidently drunkenly told Eleanor what he thought about occasionally. Louis thought she would have been upset, but her reaction was the exact opposite. Louis shivers with the memory of Eleanor fucking him that night with a strap-on, whispering the dirty things she wanted to see Liam do to him. Louis didn’t have a clue as to how she knew some of the filthy stuff he wanted Liam to do. It was some of the best sex he’d ever had. 

Louis grips Liam’s hips and pulls him close. He starts moving his hips slowly to the beat just to warm Liam up. He wraps his arm loosely around Liam’s waist as Liam rests his hand tentatively on his shoulder and starts dancing. Liam is looking down at where their bodies are pressing together, fascinated, as they move against each other. Louis turns his head slightly to whisper to him.

“Relax Li.”

Louis moves his hands to settle in the small of Liam's back as he grinds his hips forward. He can feel Liam hardening against his thigh when he brushes against him. Louis can feel his own cock fattening up in his trousers as he repeatedly sways his hips. He can feel the heat of the lights bearing down on him and the bass thrumming throughout his body in time to his quickening heartbeat. Louis summons up his courage and lines his hips up with Liam’s and thrusts forward, sliding their dicks together. Liam gasps at the contact and his hands grip tightly at Louis’ waist.

“Wow,” Louis vaguely hears to his left. Louis looks over to see Eleanor and Sophia still dancing, albeit slightly swaying in each other’s arms as they watch.

“Impressive Lou,” Sophia says. 

“That’s hot Liam. You got some moves,” Eleanor giggles.

Liam just grunts and pulls Louis flush to his body as he pushes his pelvis forward. Louis holds onto his shoulders as Liam grinds his dick against his. Louis's painfully hard in his pants now, his trapped cock rubbing against Liam’s, and Louis doesn’t think he’ll be able to handle much more if Liam keeps this up. He leans forward and sucks at Liam’s neck, biting down on the skin, and watches as it changes colour. He hears Liam groan as he continues licking and sucking at the mark until he's satisfied. He feels Liam grip his hair at the back of his neck and pull him off.

Liam’s breathing heavily, his pupils blown, and he’s biting down on his lip as he stares at Louis’ mouth. Louis instantly has a fierce urge to kiss him. He suddenly wants to push him up against a wall and kiss him for hours. Louis knows that Liam wants that as well, but they can’t do that here. Not in a room full of people with recording devices. As they continue dancing Liam leans towards him and stops short of his mouth. Louis suddenly realizes that they are gripping each other’s necks and their lips are nearly touching. Liam whimpers.

“Fuck Lou…I… I really wanna kiss you.”

Louis feels his entire body shudder in Liam’s arms and his stomach tighten at Liam’s words.

“Shit…me too Li...,” Louis whispers as his lips ghost ever so slightly over Liam’s. Louis desperately wants to press his lips down harder onto his.

“Well, as much as I’m enjoying the show, I reckon we should get out of here guys.” 

Liam and Louis turn their heads to look at their girlfriends. Sophia is holding Eleanor’s hand and Louis sees Eleanor’s eyes are dark with lust as she stands with her arm draped over Sophia’s shoulders. Louis turns his head to look at Liam to see him in a similar state as the girls. 

“What do you reckon Li? Back to yours? It’s closer than mine,” Louis says as he snakes his hand around his waist. Liam stares at his mouth as he says “Yeah…” 

Eleanor seems to take charge then, and leads Sophia through the room towards the exit. Louis grabs Liam’s hand and follows them out the door. She leads them around the corner to where the cars are waiting in line to take guests back to their respective homes and hotels. The four of them clamber into the back of the first car and Liam gives the driver his address. Louis ends up sitting on one side of the car with Liam, and Eleanor and Sophia are sitting opposite them. Eleanor has her hand entwined with Sophia’s and her leg draped over her knee. Louis is so turned on at the prospect of what is about to happen, his body is almost shaking with nerves of excitement. Eleanor notices his leg bouncing and leans forward to run her hand up his thigh.

“It’s ok babe,” she assures him.

Louis suddenly feels another hand on him and looks up to see Liam staring at him, his hand on his other thigh. 

“Really Lou, it’s ok,” Liam reiterates. Liam is back to staring at Louis’ mouth. Liam suddenly glances at Eleanor and silently asks for permission. She nods her head and Liam turns back towards him. Louis feels a hook somewhere around his navel, wanting to draw himself closer to him. His belly tightens as Liam leans forward and finally presses his lips to Louis’. Liam’s mouth parts slightly around him, coaxing him into reciprocating. Louis sighs into his mouth and wraps his arms around Liam’s neck as he tilts his head to slot their mouths together. Liam grips his hair as his tongue darts out to run over Louis' lips. Louis opens up to him and flicks his tongue out to taste him. Liam meets him halfway and they battle for dominance until Liam relents and Louis pushes into Liam’s hot mouth to suck on his tongue suggestively. Liam moans and pulls off to mouth his way up Louis’ jaw to bite just below his ear. Louis retaliates by nipping at Liam’s neck.

“Fuck Lou,” Liam whines.

“I know Li…,” Louis replies as he goes to work on sucking another love bite into his skin to match the other one. Louis was busy licking at his skin that it takes him a few seconds before he realizes that Liam is tapping at his hip. Louis finally detaches from his mouth, smiling at the two bruises on Liam’s neck. Louis notices Liam nodding over towards the other side of the car. Louis looks over and he thinks that he’s stopped breathing.

Eleanor and Sophia have resumed kissing as well and they are in the middle of quite a passionate snogging session. Eleanor still has her leg over Sophia and Louis can see their tongues coming together between their lips. That isn’t the only thing he sees. Eleanor has her hand up Sophia’s dress and is rubbing her hand over her panties and Sophia is kneading Eleanor’s breast as Eleanor touches her. Louis can see Sophia panting into Eleanor’s mouth as she continues rubbing her fingers over her covered pussy. 

“Fucking hell…” Liam murmurs. The girls pull off of each other to look over at the boys.

“Why’d you guys stop?” Eleanor directs at Louis.

“I’m sorry, are you fucking serious right now? Do you even see yourselves? You guys are putting us to shame!”

“Sorry your game’s not as strong as mine Lou,” Eleanor teases. 

“Oh, it’s on El,” Louis replies.

“Bring it Tommo,” Eleanor challenges. She yanks on Sophia’s hair and drags her lips back to her mouth but not before Sophia moans loudly “Shit El…”

“I hate to interrupt but we’re almost there,” Liam says.

“Aww,” Sophia says quietly, but all three of them hear her and they chuckle.

They climb out of the car and stumble out into the cool night air. Liam pays the driver and gives him a very generous tip. Liam buzzes open the security gate and they move as quickly and as silently as they can to the lift. Louis has his arm around Liam and is nosing at his neck and humming lowly. He is fully turned on now and can’t wait to get Liam’s cock in his mouth. His body shivers and his dick twitches at the thought.

The lift arrives and they make their way to the door. Liam unlocks the door and punches in the alarm code. He tosses his keys on the side table and turns around. He grabs Louis by the front of his shirt and pulls him flush to his body and presses his lips to his in a harsh kiss. 

“Shit Li, you don’t muck around,” Louis says when they come up for air.

“Not when I’m this fucking horny,” Liam growls at him.

“Wow,” Louis hears Eleanor behind him, “You’re a lucky girl Soph,” Eleanor says.

Sophia turns towards Eleanor, grips her hips, and kisses her thoroughly. 

“Yeah I am…” She whispers onto Eleanor’s lips. 

“Come on guys, you know where the bedroom is,” Liam says. 

“I sure as hell do,” Louis replies and drags Liam through the house and into the main bedroom. He turns to face Liam and starts undoing the buttons on his shirt. Liam attacks his lips again and opens his mouth immediately, pushing his tongue forward to meet Louis’, and sliding against his in quick, slick strokes. Louis moans as he makes fast work of Liam’s shirt and trousers. Liam ducks his head to bite at Louis’ neck and Louis gasps at the sting. He can feel Liam grinning into his skin. 

“That’s for earlier,” Liam says.

“You two are so possessive,” Eleanor quips from beside them. Sophia is already down to her bra and panties and is licking at her collarbone as she slips the dress off of Eleanor's slender frame.

“We are not,” Louis huffs.

“Yeah you are,” Sophia mutters.

“You are Lou,” Liam says, his eyes glimmering with laughter.

“You’re just as bad!” Sophia replies.

“Am not,” Liam retorts.

“Are too,” Eleanor smiles at him.

“Oh fuck this,” Louis snaps. He grabs Liam by his biceps and pushes him onto the end of the bed. Louis gets down on his knees between Liam’s legs and yanks his trousers and pants off. Liam has already removed his shoes and has Louis completely stripped. Apparently he can multitask when the situation is dire enough. Louis skims his hands up over Liam’s thighs towards his cock. His mouth is watering with the urge to just suck him down his throat straight away. He restrains himself with great difficulty and starts layering open mouthed kisses up his inner thighs, dragging his lips over the hot skin. Louis nips at his hip and sucks hard, wanting to leave as many marks as he can. Ok, so he can be a little possessive. He just loves that he gets to touch Liam like this. That Liam _wants_ Louis to touch him all over. Louis hears a sigh and glances to his left. Eleanor has Sophia on her back and her knees over her shoulders. Louis sees Eleanor lick a stripe up Sophia’s thigh and bite down harshly, causing Sophia to gasp. 

“Remember our deal Tommo,” Eleanor says.

“Show me what you got El,” Louis replies. He never backs out of a challenge. 

“First one to make the other come then?” 

“You’re on,” Louis says. 

“Uh, Lou, I don’t know if that’s a good idea…” 

“I’m offended that you don’t have any faith in my cock sucking skills Li.” 

Louis stops talking and lowers his lips to press them to the tip of Liam's cock. Louis breathes in the scent of his skin as he licks at the pre-cum gathering at the head. He smells like sweat, sex and the mint shower wash he uses when they go on tour. Louis pulls the foreskin back and licks at the tip. He swirls his tongue around the head a few times before wrapping his lips around his cock and swallowing all of Liam down.

“Oh my god,” he hears Liam groan above him. Louis smiles to himself and bobs his head up and down on his shaft, building up a steady rhythm, as he fondles his balls with his hands. Liam’s dick tastes good, a nice heavy weight on Louis’ tongue as his mouth envelopes his generous length. He pulls off with an obscene pop and glances over at Eleanor. Eleanor is laving at Sophia’s outer lips and her hands are gripping her hips hard. Eleanor strokes her fingers over her pussy and spreads her lips wide and ghosts her mouth over her clit, causing Sophia to whimper. 

“El please…” 

Louis sees Eleanor grin as she darts her tongue out to lick over her clit. Sophia moans loudly and brings her hands up to tangle her fingers in Eleanor’s hair. Eleanor licks over her entrance before sliding a finger in. Sophia gasps and pulls at her hair as Eleanor works her finger in further. She enters a second finger and licks rapidly over the hood of her clit. Sophia's panting heavily above her as she works her tongue faster. Louis sees out of the corner of his eye Eleanor glance up at Sophia. Louis knows she loves watching his face when he comes. Sophia’s chest is heaving and her forehead is damp with sweat. She’s holding Liam’s hand and kissing him. 

“Hey, no cheating you two,” Eleanor chides. 

“We’re –ah- not!” Liam moans.

Liam is running his other hand through Louis’ hair as Louis deep throats him. Louis’s speeding up his pace, his hand on his own dick, as he hollows his cheeks around Liam. Louis taps Liam’s hip and hopes that Liam will understand the silent message. Liam snaps his hips up and starts thrusting into Louis’ mouth. 

“Shit..ah fuck..Lou…” Liam pants. Liam reaches forward and grabs Louis’ hair and tugs. Louis moans around Liam’s cock, which in turn causes Liam to groan at the vibrations. Louis momentarily detaches his mouth from Liam.

“Fuck _yes_ Li,” Louis gasps.

“You like that Lou?”

“Hell yes,” Louis manages to get out before he sucks Liam all the way down his throat again. Liam pulls at Louis’ hair and Louis continuously moans around the cock filling up his mouth. Louis suddenly grips his fingers around the base and jerks Liam off until Louis can see Liam’s stomach muscles tensing up repeatedly. Louis speeds up his hand and Liam squeezes his eyes shut as he comes all over his belly.

“Pretty good effort Lou,” Louis hears from his left side. Louis looks over to see Eleanor resting her head on Sophia’s stomach, her fingers grazing over Sophia’s nipple in circles as Sophia is a pile of sated woman underneath her. 

“What?!” Louis exclaims. “Already El?”

“Come off it Lou. I would have gotten you off in the same amount of time,” Eleanor sniffs.

“I will not agree to such a lie,” Louis replies huffily.

“I bet I can get a pretty good one out of you Lou” Liam murmurs from above him as he wipes his chest with a tissue. Louis looks up at him disbelieving. 

“Yeah right Li.”

“You don’t believe me?” Liam tilts his head at him as he runs his hand through Louis’ hair. 

“Mayy-be,” he drawls.

“Oh, you’re in for it now Louis,” Sophia says.

Louis doesn’t know what Sophia’s on about. As if Liam could ever beat him at sex. 

“Well you certainly are,” Eleanor growls at Sophia and leans over and bites her nipple. 

“Fuck,” Sophia gasps.

“That’s exactly right babe,” Eleanor replies. Eleanor leans over and reaches into the bottom drawer and pulls out lube, condoms and a strap-on. 

“What the fuck?” Louis asks.

Liam blushes scarlet as both Eleanor and Sophia laugh.

“I always knew you’d be kinky Liam,” Eleanor giggles, “Sophia was telling me all about it last week.”

“Fuck Li, you kinky bastard. Why didn’t you tell me?” Louis asks.

“Because I knew you’d take the piss out of it forever,” Liam says.

“Well you’re right about that,” Louis grins.

“Oh Jesus,” Liam groans. 

“No, Louis will suffice. Or Sex God. Or….,” Louis doesn’t get to finish his sentence.

Liam growls and drags Louis onto the bed, flipping him onto his stomach. Liam grabs a pillow and shoves it under Louis’ hips. Liam kneads his bum with his large hands and leans down to bite at the swell of his arse.

“Li!” 

“Only fair Lou.”

“Not yet it isn’t,” Louis mumbles.

Liam spreads him apart and lightly traces his finger over his hole, causing Louis to whimper onto his arms. Liam leans down and bites along the crack of his arse. He ghosts his lips over Louis’ entrance just before licking lightly and Louis makes a small noise at the back of his throat. Liam tickles Louis as he continuously runs his tongue around the edges of the pink skin, and Louis shifts around to try and get Liam to give him more.

"Eager, are we?" Louis hears over his shoulder.

"Li..." Louis warns. Louis has a feeling he's whining, but he can't help it. 

Liam chuckles and runs his tongue over his hole in smooth slides, causing Louis to moan loudly. 

"He's good at that, isn't he?" Louis hears. Louis turns his face to meet Sophia's eyes. 

"Shit yes," Louis pants. 

Sophia's in a similar state, her tanned body covered in a sheen of sweat, and squirming under Eleanor. Eleanor is plastered to her back, her hands constantly running down her sides, as she fucks into Sophia with the strap-on. Sophia suddenly gasps and grabs hold of Eleanor's hand after a particularly hard thrust.

"Like that Soph?" Louis grins at her. 

"Oh _fuck_ El...harder please..." Sophia whimpers. Louis smiles, knowing that Eleanor will give Sophia what she wants. She's good like that. She doesn't give Louis the satisfaction if Louis is being a brat, but Sophia is being good and making these obscene sounds that Louis knows Eleanor loves to hear. Louis's attention is brought back to his own pleasure suddenly at the feel of Liam entering his tongue into him.

"Holy shit Li," Louis groans. Louis pushes himself up onto his forearms in order to push his arse further onto Liam's face. Louis hears Liam moan into his skin at the movement and the vibrations sends shivers up Louis spine. Louis wants Liam to both stop and never stop fucking him with that talented tongue of his, but Louis' cock has had enough. Louis wants to feel Liam filling him up completely. 

"Li...fuck me...please fuck me..." Louis rambles. Louis feels Liam shift on the bed. 

"Did you just say please Lou?" Louis can hear the smile in Liam's voice.

"Oh shut up you bastard. Fuck me, _come on_ ," Louis wriggles his hips impatiently and immediately feels the sting of Liam's hand smacking down on his butt. Louis looks over his shoulder at Liam. 

"What was that for?" 

"Stay still Lou," Liam warns, his tone low and commanding. 

"Can I do the honours babe?" Louis hears Sophia ask. Surely they can't be finished already?

"Sure can."

Louis doesn't know what is going on until he feels strong hands grip his hips and raise his body up until he’s on his hands and knees and a lube slicked finger is at his entrance. It enters him slowly and Louis can tell immediately that that is not Liam's finger. It is smooth and slender. Louis looks over his shoulder again and sees Liam kissing Sophia as she works her finger into Louis. She somehow has enough energy to finger him open after Eleanor has fucked her. Eleanor is to their left and is holding something small and silver, and is pointing it towards Louis's arse. 

"What are you doing?" Louis manages to stutter to El as Sophia enters another finger inside of him. He clenches down around her and Louis hears Sophia moan into Liam's mouth. 

"Filming you," Eleanor states matter-of-factly. "Found this on the dresser. You look hot babe."

"Oh fuck," Louis gasps at the thought of being filmed, as well as Sophia had just hit his prostate. He never realized the idea of being watched would be such a turn on. As well as something for him and El to look at later on. It's a win-win situation all round. 

"Think he's ready for you Li," Sophia says, "He's been fucking himself down on my fingers for a while now."

"Have not!" Louis says petulantly. 

"How is it you sound like a five year old even when my girlfriend’s fingering you Lou?" Liam asks. 

"It's a gift Li. Now get your cock inside me _now_ otherwise I'll just get El to do it," Louis threatens. He realises a second too late that he isn't in a position to threaten anyone. Sophia removes her fingers and feels Liam slide his cock between his cheeks and over his entrance.

"Nuh-uh babe, this is Liam's night," Eleanor says as Liam teases his hole with the tip of his cock. Liam slowly enters him, _finally_ , and Louis wills himself to relax. Liam pushes all the way in until Louis can feel his balls against his arse.

"You ok there Lou?" Liam asks and Louis is immediately grateful that it is Liam doing this and not some stranger. Liam cares if he is hurting him. 

"I'm fine Li. You can move," Louis replies. 

Liam slowly pulls out before sliding all the way back into Louis. Pleasure quickly overrides the pain when Liam picks up his pace and starts thrusting in a bit faster. Louis feels his whole body aflame with heat and the hot tightness of himself fully encasing Liam when Liam buries his cock deep inside of him. Louis pushes his hips back to meet Liam's thrusts as he grips the sheets beneath him. Liam's cock is big and hot and is hitting his prostate every time he thrusts in. Louis' arms are trembling underneath him as he holds himself up and can feel sweat forming on his back. His hair is a mess and is sticking to his forehead. 

Liam grips Louis’ hips and thrusts in harder, building up a frantic pace. The air is stifling around them and the only sounds in the room are the slapping of skin as Liam's hips met Louis' arse. Louis is suddenly aware that the girls are still watching and he wonders what they are doing as Liam fucks him into the bed. Louis turns and sees that Sophia is straddling Eleanor and playing with her breasts, alternating between squeezing her nipples and running her tongue over them. Eleanor is still holding the camera and is filming Sophia as she runs her fingers down over Eleanor's stomach and to her clit. Louis watches as Sophia lightly traces her finger over Eleanor's clit repeatedly as she works her tongue over her nipples, watching as they harden and turn a deep red. Sophia brushes her fingers between Eleanor's lips and enters two fingers into her pussy, causing Eleanor to smack her hand down onto Sophia's shoulder.

"Fuck Soph..." 

Louis can't resist and wraps his hand around Eleanor's neck and drags her over to him and up into a hard kiss. It’s kind of difficult to keep kissing as Liam keeps thrusting into him hard and fast, causing Louis to jerk forward repeatedly. Eventually Louis has to come up for air.

"Holy shit Li...right there..." he pants as Liam hits his prostate again. Liam puts his hand in Louis' hair and pulls hard, making Louis arch his back.

 _"Yesss..."_ Louis hisses as Liam grinds his hips against his arse. 

"Oh God Lou," Liam whines as he holds on, one hand pressing bruises into his hip and his other yanking on his long hair. Louis feels Liam's hips stutter as he tries to keep up his fast pace.

"I'm not going to last much longer Lou," Liam warns, "Can I come on your arse? It's such a pretty arse," Liam moans. 

Louis preens under the compliment. He can feel the muscles in his stomach tighten and heat coiling low in his belly, signaling his own release is steadily approaching. Louis remembers he needs to answer Liam.

"Fuck yes," Louis pants. Louis goes to wrap his hand around his dick to bring himself closer to his orgasm but he feels Liam bat his hand away and tighten his own fist around him. 

"I'm gonna make you come Lou, and only me," he growls. Liam’s bent over him now and Louis can feel Liam's hot breath on his ear. 

"Fuckin hell," Louis groans.

Liam matches his hand to the frantic pace of his hips, moving it over Louis' dick faster. He runs his thumb around the tip as he grips him firmly, concentrating on sliding his hand over the sensitive head. Liam hits his prostate hard as he thumbs at Louis' slit and Louis suddenly sees white. 

"Oh fuck!" Louis gasps as Liam bites down hard on his shoulder. Liam quickly flicks his tongue out over the reddening skin to soothe the spot. Liam doesn't move his hand from his dick until Louis whimpers from the sensitivity. Louis feels Liam shift on the bed and Louis immediately tightens his muscles down on Liam still inside of him. Louis hears Liam groan and pull out and come all over his bum.

"Shit Lou..." He moans as Louis stays still while he feels the hot liquid hit his skin. 

"Jesus Christ," Eleanor says softly from somewhere behind him, “I want to taste. Can I Soph?" Louis shivers, but he does not dare move an inch. He waits for Sophia to speak.

"Sure babe. As long as I can have some."

"Fuck," Louis says as he rests his forehead on his arms. 

"Lou, give the girls what they want," Liam says in that slow tone that makes Louis want Liam to ruin him again. Louis stays in his position as he feels a tongue run its way along the swell of his arse. He wonders whose tongue it is, so Louis hesitantly looks over his shoulder. Louis nearly collapses at what he sees. Sophia has licked up the come and is now kissing Eleanor. Liam is holding the camera and is angling it at the girls as their tongues share Liam. 

"Now that's hot Lou," Liam says in awe. 

"Yeah, it is," Louis agrees. Suddenly Louis frowns. 

"I didn't get any," he whines. All three of them look over at him and his debauched appearance and laugh. 

"It's not funny guys. I'm the one who got ruined by Liam's cock, I should get to taste it too."

"Next time Lou," Liam chuckles at him. Liam snaps his head up at the realization of what he just said. Louis turns over and sits up on the bed.

"There's going to be a next time Li?" Louis cocks his head and grins up at Liam. 

"Uh-well-if you guys are ok with it-" he stammers, "I enjoyed it," Liam finishes while looking Louis in the eyes.

"Me too," Louis firmly reassures Liam with his words. 

"Don't forget me!" Sophia giggles into Eleanor's shoulder, "You've got a very talented girlfriend Lou. Never let her go."

"Not planning on it," Louis says smugly.

"Now, who wants pancakes?" Liam asks.

"It's god knows what time in the morning Li!" Louis exclaims.

"Yeah, and I just had really awesome sex so I reckon I deserve pancakes," he says. 

"Who knew Liam would be a beast in the sack?" Louis replies.

"I did," Eleanor pipes up, causing Sophia to giggle again. Eleanor clicks off the camera and puts it on the bedside table. She helps herself to the shared closet and rummages around for shirts and pants. She flings a blue shirt at Sophia and pulls a black shirt over her head.

"Hey, that's my shirt!" Louis exclaims at Sophia.

"Yeah, and she's looks great in it Lou, so suck it up," Eleanor says. Louis sees Liam smile at the Batman shirt Eleanor’s wearing. 

"Ok, now that's hot," Liam says. 

"Shows off my legs quite well huh?" Eleanor turns around and sticks her bum out and all three of them groan. 

"Come on, food," Louis says. "No round two until food. Li, I believe you mentioned something about pancakes?" 

Liam smiles at him. "I did."

Eleanor throws pants at Louis and Liam. Louis goes and wipes off his bum in the bathroom and shoves the pants on. When Louis returns to the bedroom, Liam is sitting on the end of the bed waiting patiently. 

"You alright Lou?" he asked hesitantly.

"Of course I'm alright you idiot," Louis replies, "Just had really great sex." Liam has his hands in his lap as he looks up at him and smiles.

"Thanks Lou."

"You’re welcome. Now let’s go make sure the girls haven't made a mess of the kitchen." Louis holds his hand out for Liam to take. 

"Please, if anyone’s going to make a mess in the kitchen, it'll be you Lou," Liam replies. 

"Hey, I'm a great cook!" Louis punches Liam on the arm as Liam stands up. Liam wraps his arm around Louis and steers them out the door. 

"Whatever you say Lou," Liam mumbles as he ruffles Louis' hair and kisses his cheek. 

"I do say," Louis smiles up at Liam and kisses his neck open mouthed.

"The girls will kill us if we start round two without them," Liam murmurs.

"Only because they would want to film us again," Louis responds. “Besides, I owe you a love bite.” 

"Come on you guys! Sophia's trying to burn the food!" Eleanor shouts down the hallway.

"Am not!" Louis hears Sophia huff.

"Argh! You're going down Smith!" Eleanor suddenly yells.

"We better go make sure they don't break anything," Liam says as he walks off towards the kitchen.

Louis smiles and runs down the hall and flings himself onto Liam's back as they make their way into the kitchen to an all-out-war between the girls. They both have pots on their heads and are using the kitchen island as a barricade between them as they throw various kitchen utensils at each other. 

Louis just shakes his head at them and joins in.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! This was my first partner swap story and I would greatly appreciate comments and constructive critcism on my interpretation. Please let me know if you think this is a reasonable attempt at this type of storyline or not as I want to continue to improve my writing. Thank you very much for your time. Alex


End file.
